


poisonous

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Forest Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: adj.causing or capable of causing death or illness if taken into the body.





	poisonous

The first arrow pierced his wing.

Brian fell to the damp forest floor, tumbling over his own head. He skidded in the dirt for a moment, twigs and rocks scraping his legs as he went. All he could hear was his own frantic breathing over top the sound of sizzling. The poison ate swiftly through the thin membrane of his wing, stinging as it went.

Brian clenched his teeth, pushing himself up to his feet. He couldn't run - not very well, at least. He glanced over his own shoulder, hoping to catch a glance of the dark-haired hunter. He'd been following Brian for days, setting up camp where Brian hid.

One misstep was costing Brian his life.

He stumbled behind a tree, feeling the rough bark under his hands. His wings were shooting pain through his upper back every time he drew in a breath, causing him to wince. His eyes filled with tears, his vision blurring as he frantically searched his surroundings for a better hiding spot than this.

Brian heard leaves crunching nearby, the heavy steps of booted feet drawing closer. He resigned to his fate, letting himself slide limply to the ground. His wing was still burning, the delicate tissue searing as the second dragged on.

"Oh, there you are. Finally."

Brian gazed up at the man, his vision going dark around the edges. His voice sounded like it was underwater.

"I've been waiting to see you up close."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to do one fic a day for the entirety of october! i'll befollowing the [official inktober prompt list](https://inktober.com/rules/) for this challenge. i'm planning on Hopefully doing anywhere from 100 to 500 words a day, but we'll see what happens! 
> 
> not all of them will be AUs, and i might write more than just patbri? Who Knows!!!
> 
> twitter: estcryptid  
> tumblr: easterntimecryptid


End file.
